Infiltration: Hayao
It was a normal summer afternoon and Sora was taking the medical test to see if she has what it takes to be a real medical ninja instead of a trainee. After completing the first part, she was allowed a break and seizing the opportunity, she went outside and walked the hospital grounds. During that time, a team of ANBU was closing in towards the main gate as they were returning from a secret mission. A man, dressed in a shinobi uniform stares into the sun as its bright light surrounds the village. "Man why do i have to be chosen for guard duty. Well thats what i get for trying to peak at the ladies in the bathroom" he thinks to himself. He then begins to remember earlier that same day. The man is inside the bathroom stall just thinking to himself. The sound of urine hitting the toilet as it spills out of the mans bladder. He then begins to re zip his pants, and walks towards the sink. He turns the nob and the water begins pouring out, he then washed his hands and splashes a little on his face. As he leaves he hears a bunch of giggling coming from the womans bathroom. "Yumi i need help my breast, they wont fit back into their bra" says a woman. "Come one get in their uhhhhh their just to big" says another. The man begins to giggle to himself as perverted images run through his head. The smile of a true pervert appears on his face, and his cheeks begin to turn red. "DONT WORRY LADIES, IM COMING" He says in an over excited voice as he runs towards the bathroom. He makes his way in still screaming words "LET ME HELP COMMMMMMMM, UHHH" he stops in his tracks as every woman within the bathroom, all become silent and just stare at him. His face turns completely red as his embarrassment overwhelms him. "What are you doing here" says a familiar voice. "Uhhhh im so sorry, please for give me(A pink haired woman comes out of one of the stalls)Lady Sakura" says the man. "Oh your always the same, your just like Naruto, KONOHAMARU!!!!!, She says and a her fist roars through the air towards the mans face. The man who is revealed to be konohamaru slips out of his little flashback and back to the present. "Uh woman" he says. Deception The sound of roaring wind echos through the forest, as several figures rush through the trees. The sound gets louder and louder, as the figures jump from branch to branch in the direction of the leaf. Konohamaru stands in the center of the gate, with his eyes staring straight into the forest. Then in a matter of a second the figures land on the ground right in front of him. They then turn out to be four members of the ANBU Black Ops,"The Hokage is expecting", says Konohamaru. The four men dont say a word and jump into the village at full speed towards the Hokages office. Konohamaru simply watches them as they rush through the air. They soon find themselves in the office with the Hokage While on her walk, Sora noticed ANBU Black Ops heading to the Hokage's office however, she sensed a strange and foreign chakra in them but she wasn't sure if what she was sensing is indeed foreign. Puzzled, Sora continued her walk around the grounds, thinking about her home and wondering how much longer it will take for her to become a master of medical ninjutsu so she can return home and start teaching medical ninjutsu there out of the old hospital. Hayao is walking from the barbecue house with 2 of his friends to the Hokage's office as they discuss something. "So Hayao, how is that girlfriend of yours?" his first friend asks. "Fine, just Fine." Hayao replies. Then his other friend says, "There's our newest member to the medical ninjas, so what is on your mind Sora?" Kenzo asks "So it was a trap" said the Hokage as he addresses the ANBU. "Yes it was just a ploy to get rid of us, Why? we still dont know" says the main ANBU member in the middle of the group. The Hokage then told them to leave until he request them to come back, but just then one of the members on the right suddenly says "Lord Hokage, I heard rumors of an Uchiha residing somewhere here within the village, is it true, and if so why haven't you done anything about it" says the ANBU. "You are dismissed, now GO" replies the Hokage. Time passes and the darkness fills the lands with the only light being from the moon. The ANBU members are on a roof, all dead except one, the one who asked about the uchiha earlier. His body the explodes into a bunch of smoke revealing a man in a mask, he had been in a transformation the whole time. "Hey Guys, just thinking about back home and the medical exam. I already finished the first portion, once I complete the other two I have to wait a day or two before finding out the results." Sora looked at the sky and noticed how late it was getting. "Sorry guys, got to get back to the test, let's meet later at the training grounds. See you later!" "Yea, Hayao, it is getting late, I got to get home." Kenzo says. "Yea me too, lets get together tomorrow ok." Yoshio says. "Ok, sure." Hayao says. Then he looks up to the mountain faces and looks at the 4th Hokage. "Minato, me and you would always hang out late like this." Hayao says to himself. Then Hayao notices the girl that they meet earlier, Sora was only about 15 yards ahead, so he goes and asks her something. "Hey, Sora right? it seems that something else is on your mind, because you said you had to get to a test like 5 minutes ago, also the test is the other way, so whats up?" "Oh, well I guess I am taking the long way back but I can get back fast if I really want to. Anyways, I do have something on my mind but it is probably nothing, just something wierd I sensed but it makes no sense." "Hm, I did too, but that was a day ago, it felt ominous and different than the chakra I usually feel." Then as soon as he says that he sees smoke float up for an instant and disappear, so he says to Sora, "What is that?" Turning to him Sora said "Ya, that is what I felt too." Registering the rest of what he said, she turned to the smoke and gasped then used Shadow Clone Jutsu and instructed the clone to return to the hospital double time and inform them about the smoke. Turning back to Hayao she says "Let's go!" Then Hayao grabs Sora before she could run off and says, "Hold on." He then uses his Swift Release and get to a spot about 2 meters away from the smoke, when they look on the roof they see 3 ANBU members dead and 1 person with a mask on. "Who are you, and what have you done." Hayao says. Yuraga looks at them seeing the two shinobi "Leave now, i dont want to be bothered". As he said that he turned away from then and begins walking to the end of the roof preparing to leave. Not letting him get away, Sora used the Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique Coming up behind him and used the Earth Release: Rock Fist Technique, aiming for the back of his head at her full power. With the other hand, she got ready to use another rock fist for defense. Without even turning to acknowledge Sora, Yuraga simply ducks under the massive boulder like fist, then as the second attack from her other hand begins to come in, sweeps her legs with his own making her lose her footing. Then he prepares to kick her in the chest when she falls. Instead of giving him an opening, she does a backflip in mid air and lands on her feet, getting into a battle stance, never taking her eyes of the stranger. "So, who are you and what do you want here?" "You Dont listen very well do you" said Yuraga. "Now i will give you another warning, leave now and forget you ever saw me". Then Hayao appears behind the person with a kunai to his neck and says, "You must don't listen very, your in our village, so what are you here for?" "Your Fast, but your speed is nothing to impressive. I let you get behind me, tell me are you confident in your skills" he says to Hayao. He then speaks to Sora "Both of you already gave away some of your skills, i know you are an Earth Style User while this man tries to use his speed to his advantage. Are you both really Shinobi, if you are then this village passess off anyone as a ninja. Its quite sad actually now if you excuse me" Yuragas body suddnly turns to mud and falls to pieces."I must be going now" his voice says which comes from a another building nearby. From behind him, a shadow clone of Sora appeared and this time punched at his back while the real Sora made her way to the stranger, willing to permanenly disable him if necessary. He turns around grabbing the hand of the clone before the fist hits, "Sorry but its impossible to sneak up on me, i see everything" he then spins and throws the clone into the real sora. All with his right arm, then using his left throws a few shuriken that will run into Sora who will be to distracted by the oncoming collision from the clone to be able to react. Sensing another attack behind the clone, she put up the Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall for her clone to run into and to deflect the next attack while considering her next move. She knew he has only seen what she has let him, giving her an edge as he doesn't know about her Yin-Yang Release and started formulating a plan. Then, Hayao catches up to the ninja and throws shuriken and him, and Paper Bombs in the air to alert the village. Yuraga threw his own Shuriken which collided with the others, then watched as the Paper Bomb exploded "Now that was smart, but i dont want to waste my time fighting an entire village i would surely lose" he said.